Time & Time Again
by ScarlettMonroeManson
Summary: It's been 2 years since Jackie and Catherine last saw each other. When Catherine gets a teaching job in California, and Jackie finally decides to go back to college, will fate bring them together?


**Okay so basically, this movie is my favourite movie. Not of all time but damn near. And what sucks, is that not that many people have seen or heard about it. I mean, even when you google search it you have to specifically search for the FILM, otherwise it will direct you to the location. I don't see it doing that with the movie RED and the colour red, nor the movie Harry Potter and the Harry Potter books. It's like, wtf man? More people need to watch this movie. Especially, since the two main characters are hot as fuck, and have so much chemistry. Plus, the writing for it was pretty good. Not that I'm surprised. I mainly watched it though, the first time anyways, because of Allison Mcatee. I mean, come on. That's woman is beautiful. And those dimples? To die for. Anyways, I'm talking to much. Hope you enjoy the story. R & R S'il vous plait. Merci.**

* * *

**Stark's POV:**

It's happening again. The nightmares. They've happened every night since she left. Time and Time again I think about how big of a mistake I made by letting Jackie walk out of my life. It would've taken 3 words to make her stay. And time and time again, I regret telling her that she wasn't worth it. I shouldn't have said it, but...once she talked about my parents...I couldn't take it. And that day she asked me if I hated her...I wanted to cry. I could never hate her. I told her she was different, and I meant it. She was the only one I loved.

These are my thoughts every morning after I wake up screaming. I just sit there, in tears, thinking about...HER...And how much she's NOT missing me. I'm sure she's moved on. I wouldn't know. I haven't been keeping up with any news about her. I didn't even see Neptune 26, like I told her I would. It would've been to painful. I didn't get any magazines, or newspapers, just in case she was in them. I didn't want to read about her having a boyfriend or girlfriend. Or possibly...getting married. Or pregnant. It would break my heart to find out that she was engaged or having a baby with someone other than me.

I sigh and let my head fall back against my pillow, the colder temperature relaxing me. I look over to my left at my alarm clock: 5:30 a.m. Why did I agree to do an early class? I get up and move to my apartment window, pulling the scarlet curtains aside. My breath catches in my throat. The sight gets me everytime. I made sure, that when I moved here, I got an apartment overlooking the city. After I finished up that year at Bloomington, I moved to California to teach at UC Berkeley. They offered me the head of the psychology department position. I couldn't resist. Besides, the events and rumours, with and about Jackie wouldn't follow me to California.

So, I sold my parents house and Ethan and I moved out here. I guess I'm kinda lucky to have not been offered a job at UCLA, knowing that Jackie is currently living in L.A...Okay, so maybe I just looked up where she lived. Which is not creepy! I just wanted to see if she was still in California. Valid reason. Anyways, I knew that there would always be a chance that I might run into her if I lived and taught there. But here? I doubt she'd come here. Not with such a great college right there. I can only hope.

It's been 2 years. 2 years since I last saw her. 2 years since the last time I was intimate with anybody. After her well... no one was attractive to me. Don't get me wrong, there is plenty of beautiful girls and handsome guys in my classes but, no one can compare to her. They couldn't get me going like she could. I flirted though. Oh yes, I flirted. But I couldn't help the feeling of guilt that would appear everytime I tried to think of someone in THAT way. I know that a lot of the students in my class find me attractive but, there's nothing. No sparks, whatsoever. It's like she has control over me, and she's not even here!

I feel myself getting angry and frustrated, as I always do, and I know that today is not going to be a good day. Or so I thought. I get ready quickly and drive off towards Berkeley. I stop at a red light, and start lightly drumming my fingers on the wheel to the beat of the song playing on the radio. I hear a car pull up to me and I turn to look and was surprised to see a black BMW. I smiled a little and admired the car. Me, being the curious person I am, drove forward a bit to see who was driving it. My jaw dropped.

"Jackie?!"

* * *

**You like? Yes? No? Let me know. God I love you. xD  
Oh, also the point-of-view will often change a lot, especially in the paragraphs since I can't quite decide which point-of-view I like best. Technically it's 1st person, but it's like 1st person past and present tense. Maybe even future tense. Hope that's not too confusing.  
**


End file.
